iVampire
by CorruptedGamerGirl
Summary: Seddie! There is a new kid in school named Lucas. He happens to have a crush on Sam. What happens when she rejects him? Answer: He goes crazy to get her. Other crazy thing start to happen too. What kind of things?... Starring Lucas Till as Lucas. DUE FOR A RE-EDIT
1. Chapter1: Meeting Lucas

iVamp

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot

Summary: there is a new kid in school named Lucas. He happens to have a crush on Sam. What happens when she rejects him. Answer: He goes crazy to get what he wants.

Pairing: SamxFreddie

Sam is a little nicer than she is on the show

* * *

Carly's POV

I just heard from most of the kids in school that there's a new kid in named Lucas (A/N: Lucas Till. He was in Hannah Montana the Movie as Travis and I think he was in Taylor Swift's video: "You Belong With Me").

I went to my locker waiting for Sam and Freddie.

1 minute later Sam come's in wearing a gray t-shirt with sleeves up to her elbows with a blue tank top over it and light blue skinny jeans.

" Hey Sam" I greeted

" Hey Carly" she greeted back

"did you hear about the new kid, Lucas?" I asked

"yeah. I think I passed by him while talking to Wendy." She answered

"Is he cute?" I was thinking of asking him out if he is cute but I want to hear what Sam thinks of him.

"I don't know, I didn't get a good look at him." She said

"oh"

Sam's POV

Freddie came soon after me and Carly's talk about the new kid.

"Hola Muchachas" he greeted

"Hey"

"Sup"

"so did you guy-" he got cut off when someone came toward us.

"Hey" he said "you guys are from iCarly right? I watch your show a lot."

" wow thanks" Carly said with that look in her eyes saying she liked the guy.

The Bell Rang and we went our separate ways.

* * *

(During 4th period)

Later on I told my teacher I had to go to my appointment with Principal Franklin.

When I was in the hall I heard my name being called.

"Hey" Lucas greeted

"hi" I said with a smile "what's up?"

Lucas sighed "well I was wondering… would you like to go out with me this Saturday?"

I was a little taken aback. no one's asked me out ever since Pete.

"I uh umm …I-I can't I'm sorry I just don't think I should be in a relationship right now. I just recently broke up with my boyfriend and I just …don't feel comfortable to be in another relationship so soon."

I said. I broke up with Pete on Saturday (now it's thursday) and I can't be in another relationship so soon.

"oh. I see. Well I'll see you later. Bye."

"bye" I said and he walked off.

Lucas's POV

Man I really think that girl is HOT.

Don't worry Sam. I know what you've been feeling when I'm near you.

I now know about her being upset because she broke up with Pete and I know how she feels when she think's she is second best to Carly.

Don't worry Sam. I will make all your pain and suffering go away.

* * *

A/N this is my first story ever so plz b nice. Chapter 2 will b longer than that. I promise! =)

GO SEDDIE!

~Beautiful Nightmare


	2. Chapter2: Bitten

Chapter 2

A/N: I would like to thank one of the people that sent a review about my grammar and other stuff.

So…thanks.

Also, thanks to the people that sent reviews.

So here's chapter 2 as promised.

AND in this story the Vampires cannot read minds.

They could only run fast and they could jump up from high places or down high places and they could also control you if they look into your eyes. If you watch the Vampire Diaries, you would understand.

* * *

Lucas's POV

(Friday)

I came to school and saw Sam talking to Carly. Man I wish Sam said yes when I asked her out.

I went to my locker to get my books for class. I was having a HUGE party at my house and thought of asking people in the school especially Sam and her friends because I have a plan to get to Sam.

Every time I'm near her I can smell her blood and it's intoxicating.

The bell rang and I went to class. Since I had this class with Freddie I am going to ask him if he wants to come to the party and bring Sam and Carly. I came into class and saw Freddie so I went up to him since our teacher will be here soon.

"Hey man" I greeted

"Hey Lucas." he said with a confused expression cause I haven't talked to him. "what's up?"

"I'm having a party tomorrow with my other friends at my old school and I was thinking of inviting some people in this school." I told him. "so, would you, Sam and Carly want to come? it starts at 6:30 and my parents won't be home."

"um sure I'll ask them."

"cool" I said and went to my seat

* * *

~Later~

I asked a lot of people in the school if they wanted to come to the party tomorrow and they said yes and I said they could also bring their other friends. I can't wait to get to see Sam at my party. That is if she does come or my plan will be ruined. (A/N: how the party is like is in my profile. There are 3 parts from youtube but if you see naked girls or girls in bikini's, that's not ho it will be the this story.)

Sam's POV

Class was over. I said bye to Wendy and went over to Carly by our lockers.

"Hey Carly girl"

"Hey Sam"

Freddie came over to us.

"Hello Ladies." he said "so, Lucas asked if guys wanted to go to his party tomorrow. He says it's going to be HUGE."

"Cool I'll go!" Carly said excitedly.

"Not me" I said with an irritated look

"why not?" Carly asked me.

"well I just don't want to see him tomorrow or even today." I answered

"Why?" Freddie asked

"Well he asked me out and I turned him down."

"But he's Cute!" Carly exclaimed

"yeah but I don't want to be in another relationship so soon."

"I guess your right"

We all went to Carly's.

Carly was begging me to go to the party so I gave in.

I didn't want to go because what happened yesterday and I caught him staring at me once in the hallway.

* * *

_**NEXT DAY**_

A lot of kids from school were talking about Lucas's party when we went to the Groovie Smoothies.

Looks like he's already popular.

"So. Carly said you were coming to the party." Freddie told me

"and?" I asked

"just wanted to know."

"ok?" I said confused

"so are we all going to meet each other somewhere or what?"

"you guys want to go to the party together cause if you do we could meet at my place." Carly said

"sure"

"We could do that." Freddie said

"cool." Carly said before going over to T-Bo who asked if Carly wanted to buy a bagel from his stick.

* * *

~Later~

We all went to carly's house

Carly decided to where a black dress

I dressed into a tank top, skinny jeans and sneakers.

Freddie dressed as his normal self. (all outfits in profile above party clips. I know Jennette is wearing boots but I think sneakers are cool for Sam's style)

We went to the party and a lot of people were there.

Carly said she saw a cute boy and went over to him, so that just left Fredward and I.

"Soooo…" Freddie said

"I'm going to find Lucas and apologize to him." I said

"Okay" he replied with a slight smile.

I went to find Lucas and someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned around and Lucas was there.

"Um hi" I said

"hi" he replied

"Um I'm sorry for turning you down on Thursday." I told him

"it's okay." he said with a smile. "why don't we go and talk."

(if you want music during this part there's a song in my profile for one that I love called Cry little Sister from Lost Boys)

* * *

Lucas's POV

"um sure."

I took Sam's hand and took her to my bedroom (you'll see it in the end of the second video. That'll be his bedroom)

"how do you like the party so far?" I asked

" It's cool." (put music on 0:25)

I picked her head up, from looking down, with my index finger and thumb.

I looked into her blue eyes.

After 5 seconds I kissed her. and she kissed back (she's under a spell).

She had soft lips.

I took one little step further so we can lye on the bed. We started making out (tongue). Her hands on my back, My hands on her sides.

Wow. She's a good kisser. (this is not a "you know what" scene so don't worry.)

Sam moaned when I started kissing her jaw and down her neck.

Purple veins started appearing under my now Red eyes.

My fangs grew.

Then.

I bit her.

Sam's blood was delicious. She was whimpering.

I don't know if I could stop. I never tasted blood so good.

I eventually stopped and looked at her oozing blood. Her delicious blood.

She shut her eyes. She was not moving. Now.

She is mine.

(stop song at 1:35 unless you want to hear the rest).

* * *

A/N: hey. I might make new chapters on Saturday's if I could, but keep checking in just incase. Review pleeeeaaaazzzzeeee. hope you have been enjoying my story so far. it might not be all that good, but this is only my first story. so please be nice. Next Chapter will be Carly, Sam, and Freddie's POV. I hope you see some changes i made with the days so it won't be confusing. Chapter 3 MIGHT be longer. No Promises. Enjoy Chapter 3. When I make it. probably on Saturday. i hope you like the song. but the middle of the song is stupid. it's like Drcula music. Okay, I'll Shut up now.

Bye! =)


	3. Chapter3: What Is Done Is Done

Chapter 3

Just to tell you. This is MY in this story there will be Vampire this story is during season 3 after iThink they kissed.

* * *

Freddie's POV

When Carly, Sam and I got to the party, Carly instantly saw a boy she thought was cute and went up to him leaving Sam and I alone until she said she needed to talk to Lucas.

I was just walking around and drinking some coke when a guy came up to me. He had messy brown hair, dark brown eyes and was a little pale.

"Hey man. Enjoying Lucas's party so far?" He asked

"Um… I guess." I answered back to him.

"hey you gotta taste this this drink it's gooooood." he said. Emphasis on "Good".

"no thanks"

"suit yourself"

I got interested in what he was drinking but I said no cause I don't know if it's safe. If I got home drunk (some how) my mom would totally flip out.

"so what's your name?" the guy asked me.

"Freddie."

"Cool. My name is Bryce."

"Cool."

All of a sudden his eyes went wide and he put his hand over his nose and mouth.

"Oh MAN! I gotta go!" He yelled and ran away

Carly's POV (during Freddie and Bryce)

Me, Sam, and Freddie got to the party. I saw this boy who looked so cute and he looked a little lonely.

I told Sam and Freddie I was going to talk to him. So I went up to him.

"Hi" I said to him

With a smile he said "Hi" back.

Wow. He is even cuter up close. He had brown hair, brown eyes, and was a little taller than me.

"what's up?" I asked as I sat down next to him. I happened to see Sam walking away from Freddie.

"Nothing really. I just have this weird feeling and it started when I first got here." wow. That Is weird.

"wow. That Is weird." I spoke my mind.

"yeah"

"Soooo... Wanna dance?" I asked

"Sure."

I stood up and held out my hand. He took it and I led him to where the other people are dancing around to the song Cry Little Sister by G Tom Mac.

"So what's your name?"

"Chris. Chris Emberson Your's?"

"Carly. Carly Shay." I said. Suddenly I saw the boy Freddie was talking to, Fast-walk to Lucas's house with wide eyes and a worried expression.

I wonder I just kept dancing with Chris.

* * *

Bryce's POV (Short)

After the "talk" with Freddie, I smelt blood and I knew where it came from.

I fast-walked to Lucas's house. I went up to his bedroom and saw a blonde girl laying on his bed with lots of blood coming from her neck sliding down her chest, Lucas getting up from on top of her.

I went back downstairs to get Brandon. At least Lucas did not see me come in.

* * *

Lucas's POV (Sam is still under the spell)

When I managed to stop drinking her delicious blood, I licked the rest off my lips.

I might get in trouble for this because I'm not allowed to drink blood of the human and my vampire family might even kill Sam with a stake or something since we have to be hidden and move to different places so no one can find out what we are.

I was thinking that a girl like Sam should have a never-ending life so I did this. Also because I think she is hot and I liked her.

She was just opening her eyes (she was not asleep, she just dozed off for a little) I bit my wrist. She turned her head towards me looking me right in the eyes with no expression on her face. She was just looking at me.

"Here" I said giving her my wrist.

She turned her face away staring at the door. After about 3 seconds she turned her head towards me again and I shoved my wrist to her mouth. She whimpered a little and then stopped. She closed her eyes again, sat up and started drinking my blood. She grabbed onto my wrist to bring it closer. I started to feel a little pain coming up my arm.

"That's enough." I said

She did not stop. She kept drinking. the pan was getting worse.

"Stop!" I exclaimed as I pulled my wrist away from her. The pain stopped.

"More" she moaned, Breathing heavily. Blood dripping down her now red lips.

"not now but you'll get some. just sleep." I turned around to open the door. Looked at her again to see no blood on her lips (From licking it all up for wanting more) and now sleeping. I opened the door and Bryce and Brandon were there. They pulled me into another room which was the bathroom.

I stared at the two boys back and forth as they stared at me.

"What?" I asked playing stupid.

"What do you mean what? What the hell do you think you were doing?" exclaimed Bryce.

"I couldn't help it her blood was so intoxicating… you should've tried it." I said with a smile.

"Whatever just don't mention it to Derek (their father. They can't say it's their father because Derek looks to be at least 22. It would be weird if people thought Derek was their father and the 3 everyone is 16). He would be so upset cause we promised him we would never drink the blood of the humans." Brandon said

* * *

Freddie's POV

"OMIGOSH! Guess who's got a Date with Chris Emberson!" Carly Yelled in excitement as she ran over to me. The party was over and everyone was going home. Carly and I were waiting for Sam.

"Let me guess. You?" I asked with a smile.

I'm glad she got a date. Again. Sometimes I feel bad for Sam. She's always second best to Carly and that might be hurting her since Carly is always talking about her dates and life with boys and Sam only had a few boyfriends that were real jerks to her. I think I've been staring to like-like Sam.

"ME!… Oh never mind you…already answered it." Carly said. I chuckled a little.

" so where's Sam?" I asked

"I don't know actually"

I was getting kind of worried. I haven't seen her throughout the party.

"I haven't seen her since I left to talk to Chris." she continued.

" me either" I said

"I'll text her" Carly said

Carly texted 'Sam, Where are you? the party is over. we are waiting for you. Hurry so we can go home.'

"I wonder what's going on. She said she was going to talk to Lucas" we waited about 10 minutes and she still hasn't come.

"maybe we should go home and wait."

"alright" I said. I am so worried now. I hope nothing's happened.

* * *

A/N: I hope you've enjoyed this chapter.

I don't want to sound desperate but it would be so cool if I had a preview for this story. It'd be awesome if any of you guys would do that for me. If you do send a message to me. I don't know how to make previews on you tube so it 'd be awesome if someone did this for me. Thx.

Next chapter Sam comes back with dried blood still on her from being bitten but you can't tell she's been bitten because the blood is all over her neck and chest. making it right now. Might be uploaded tomorrow.

P.S. Sorry if it annoys you that i keep switching POV's

P.S.S. Please Review. i've been working so hard. almost 4 hours of thinking of ideas for this chapter. plz...review *Virtual tears*

~Beautiful Nightmare


	4. Chapter4: What Happened To Me?

Chapter 4

Sam's POV (spell wore off)

I woke up in a bed room feeling a little dizzy. I felt like throwing up but didn't.

It was sunny out side. I got up and opened the door. ( she can't be a vampire until she drinks human blood or animal blood). I can barely remember what happened last night. I just remember up to when Lucas lifted my head up and then the feel of someone controlling me.

I went downstairs and out the door. No one was around. It was quiet out here near the woods. I was walking down the street people looking at me.

I finally saw Bushwell Plaza. I went to the elevator and pressed the number 8. I couldn't remember what happened. I rubbed my neck as I got off the elevator and it felt weird. I stopped and looked down. I gasped at what I saw. Blood. My Blood. All over my neck and the rest of my upper body. As I started walking again. I remembered making out with Lucas, but that was it. I was going to go to Carly's but she would totally freak out. I decided to go to Freddie's even though he would freak too but much less than Carly.

I rang the door bell and Freddie answered. When he saw it was me he had a shocked look on his face as he saw what covered some of my body.

"OH MY GOSH! SAM! What happened to you?" he asked as he pulled me into his house.

"I don't know" I answered truthfully.

"Sam."

"I said I don't know" I was frustrated. I really want to know why I'm covered in blood. Especially my Blood. He sat me down on his couch.

"are you okay?" he said, eyes full of concern.

"do I look okay?" I said still irritated for not remembering. "I'm sorry I'm just frustrated"

"why?" he asked

"Cause. I can't remember what happened last night."

"did you get drunk?"

"that's the only thing I know did not happen."

"how do you know that?"

"well, I didn't get a hangover"

"oh. Right."

It was silent. Suddenly when I closed my eyes I remembered feeling a pain in my neck, but I still don't know why. All of a sudden I started getting very hungry.

"I'm Hungry." I said

"when aren't you hungry." I got up, went to the fridge and started digging around for food. I saw Ham, Pizza, and chicken. I took them out and started eating it all.

"what the…" Freddie said. "I know you eat a lot but how can you eat that all so fast?"

"Im jush huby" I said with my mouth full of ham and pizza.

"What?" I swallowed.

"I'm just hungry. I don't know why." I said stuffing my face with pizza. After I swallowed I started feeling nauseous. I ran to Freddie's bathroom, Freddie following after me.

I started throwing up. Freddie held my hair behind me.

1 minute later I was done. The door bell rang so Freddie went to go get it.

I flushed the toilet after closing the lid and washed my mouth.

I walked out to be embraced in a very tight hug. Carly.

She backed away and saw all the blood.

"Oh My Gosh." Carly said (like when Freddie confirmed it was true that Sam and him kissed) "Why do you have blood all over you?"

"She said she doesn't know" Freddie said.

"how can she not remember?"

"I don't know."

I looked down. I started remembering more things.

I remember drinking this liquid off of Lucas's arm. Or out of Lucas's arm. I felt my blood gliding down my upper body. And looking at red eyes. OH MI GOSH.

I started smelling something it smelt like…Blood.

Carly's phone was ringing so she went somewhere to talk to whoever it was.

"Sam. Are you okay?" Freddie asked. I guess he saw my eyes go wide.

"Um. I-I gotta go." I said. I was in the hallway when Freddie grabbed my wrist and turned me around towards him.

"Sam. What's wrong." just then Carly came out.

"I gotta go. I have to meet Chris somewhere." and with that she left down stairs to see Chris. Whoever that is.

"Sam." Freddie said. "do you remember?"

"yeah. Now I do"

"what happened?"

" I went to talk to Lucas. He brought me to his room." Freddie's eyes went wide. "no it's not what you think." Freddie sighed a sigh of relief. "anyway. He brought me to his room. He asked me how I liked the party so far. I said it was cool. Then he kissed me. I kissed back but I don't why. It felt like someone was controlling me. I didn't want to kiss him. But anyway we were kissing then he was kissing down my neck. And then…then he bit me." tear fell down from how much pain I was in. it was horrible. "it felt v-very p-painful. I-I felt my b-blood pouring out of my neck. It felt weird to feel my blood being sucked out of me. Then w-when he was d-done, he bit his wrist. He gave it to me. First I rejected it but then he shoved it to my mouth. A-and…a-and I-I started tasting the liquid." I started sobbing. Freddie pulled me into a hug and I cried into his chest.

He started stroking my hair. I backed away slowly from him.

"What?" he asked "what's wrong?"

I ran. I ran all the way to my house. Freddie ran after me. Some how I started speeding up faster. In 1 minute I was in front of my house. Whoa. That was fast I thought to myself. I ran into my house, lent against the wall and slid down. I was startled when I heard banging on the door. I smelt Freddie's blood.

I felt something under my eyes. I grabbed a hand mirror that happened to be on the coffee table I gasped. I couldn't see myself.

Freddie kept banging on the door. I got up to open it.

"What?" I asked.

"How did you get here so fast?"

"Oh I don't Know. Did you even listen to what I was telling you. I was bitten. I think he was a vampire."


	5. Chapter5: Samantha, The Vampire: Part 1

Chapter 5: Samantha, The Vampire: Part 1

* * *

Freddie's POV (Night time):

We were sitting on Sam's couch. Sam had her head down the whole time I was here.

"maybe. Your right." I said "did you feel or do anything after you woke up that has to do with Vampirism?"

"well…"

"Sam?"

"I tried to run from you because I …I smelt your… blood."

"oh" I said. I didn't know what to do. I was going to hug her but she stood up and turned away from me with her arms crossed.

"What's wrong?" I stood up also. I lightly touched her left shoulder. As I did that, she shuddered at the touch of my hand. I pulled my hand away as soon as I touched her. She was getting cold.

"Sam? Are you okay? Are you cold? Cause you feel like ice."

"that's how I'm suppose to feel idiot." Sam said in a rude tone of voice.

"sorry."

"No." She unfolded her arms still turned the other way. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that so rudely." there was silence after that. Why wouldn't she face me? Suddenly she fell to the ground. "ahh". I ran to her. She was holding her neck. I didn't know what to do. "Sam what's wrong?"

"My Throat. It burns." I looked at her face and I didn't expect to see what I saw. Under her eyes grew purple veins and her beautiful blue eyes turned red. (her red eyes are in my profile).

"What the fuck?"

"AHHHH!" Sam screamed. Aw man. I don't know what to do. The door burst open. And at the door was Lucas.

"Why the HELL are YOU here?" I yelled at him. "This is all your fault!"

"I know and I'm sorry but you have to let me take Sam into the woods."

Is this guy nuts. "You think I'd let you take her to the woods. I wouldn't even let you one foot near her." I said.

"Please. If you don't let her come with me she could do bad things!" he exclaimed.

"No!" I pushed him out the door, closed it and locked it. I turned around and walked back over to the living room. Sam wasn't there. "Sam?". Nothing. I looked around and called her name again. Nothing. I turned around again and saw she was walking toward the door. She unlocked it, opened it and walked out, slamming the door behind her. I ran after her.

"SAAAAAAAM!" I couldn't find her. I held my head in frustration.

~10 Minutes Later~

While walking to my house, almost near the Groovie Smoothie, I saw a flash of blonde hair. I looked back to where I saw it and saw a figure go into a car. I wish I'd find her soon.

I stopped in my tracks. I hop she didn't go with Lucas. And if that's not the case…I hope she doesn't hurt anyone.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is short. I'm working on the next chapter right now.


	6. Chapter6: Samantha, The Vampire: Part 2

Chapter 6: Samantha, The Vampire: Part 2

~Last Time~

While walking to my house, almost near the Groovie Smoothie, I saw a flash of blonde hair. I looked back to where I saw it and saw a figure go into a car. I wish I'd find her soon.

I stopped in my tracks. I hop she didn't go with Lucas. And if that's not the case…I hope she doesn't hurt anyone.

I went to go get a smoothie.

~Now~

~Jake's POV (Some random guy who thinks he's cool, and is a bad boy at his own school)~

I was driving to meet my best bud at the Groovie Smoothie. My phone buzzed. It was Drake, my best bud. I answered it.

"Yo Drake! My Man!"

"Yo Dog! I'm at the Groovie Smoothie. Meet ya there home dog." (I'm a girl I don't really know how the guys, who think they're cool, really talk that much). "Kay" I said.

I hung up and kept driving. There are barely any people out. I looked around the street as I was almost at a red light. I saw a girl with long blonde curls sitting on the sidewalk with her legs against her chest. She looked sad. Her head was down and her arms were wrapped around her legs. Maybe I should bring her to wherever she needs to be. As I looked back at her I saw she looked Hot. But I shouldn't be thinking that since I just asked a girl out 2 days ago. We're going to the cheesecake warehouse tomorrow.

Anyway I decided to be nice and give her a ride. I rolled down my window after parking so she can see and hear me.

"Hey. You okay?" the girl looked up and I saw beautiful blue eyes.

"Yea and?" Ooh I like 'em feisty. Wait I shouldn't be thinking this.

"I uh…just wanted to know if you …um…want a ride to wherever you want to go." I said to her. "So…do you?"

She shrugged. "Sure." she got up and I unlocked the car door. She opened it and sat in the passenger seat.

"so where to?"

"Milsberry street 16-40 (not a real address)"

"okay" I started driving.

"you wanna tell me your name?" boy she's hot. I saw her smile but not blush. How come? I always make girls blush but not this hot one?

"The name is Sam. It's short for Samantha."

"Cool. My name is Jake."

"cool." she said nodding. I noticed that she's been rubbing her neck since she got in my car. Sometimes she even took glances at me. I smiled. Maybe she finally finds me attractive. Screw this I could cancel my date tomorrow. Since she told me where she lives, I can write it down when she leaves. She's been looking at me while I was talking to myself licking her lips.

I look at her. "what?" I chuckle "never seen a hot guy before?" I smirk at her.

"You wish." she says as she rolls her eyes.

"Oh come on." I bring my hand closer to her thigh. Slowly…Slowly. "I know you think I'm hot." my hand is now on her thigh. I see she has stopped rubbing the back of her neck. I rubbed her thigh a little. She looked down to look at my hand. She moved her hand to the wheel. I let go and let her guide. She parked it to the side of a rode. I think we were near her house. The address we were parked in front of said 16-53.

She parked the car. "Why did we stop?" I asked her Seductively.

She looked at me. She grabbed my face and pressed her lips against mine. Whoa. Sam kissed me hard and rough. She shoved her tongue in my mouth. Wow this never happened before. We broke off the kiss as she took my shirt off. Sam kissed my neck down to my chest. She took off her shirt also and I admired her in her black lace bra. Her flat stomach and her medium sized chest. Sam kissed me again. I had my hands on the sides of her waist. She climbed onto my lap. I started to nibble on her neck as she moaned.

~General POV~

Sam and Jake were making out in Jake's car Sam rubbed her body on Jake as her eyes turned red and the veins grew back. Her fangs grew also. She kissed Jake hard on the lips, both of them breathing heavily. She kissed his jaw line down his neck as it was his turn to moan.

Sam separated her lips and leaned into his neck. She covered his mouth letting him get a little confused until…

RIINNGG

Sam stopped what she was doing, startled by the phone. She hid her face with her hair.

"Sorry. Hold on." he picked up his phone to see it was Jessica, the girl he had a date with tomorrow.

He answered it.

"Hello?" Sam started kissing his abs as he talked.

"Hi Baby!" he cringed at the sound of Jessica's peppy voice. "Uh…Hi."

"So where are we going tomorrow?"

"Um can I call you back I have to meet Drake at the Groovie Smoothie."

"Sure! Bye Jake!" after that he realized he didn't have her number. 'oh well' he thought to himself. Sam was kissing the bottom of his jaw. He bit his bottom lip in a seductive way and moaned. She kissed his lips and went back down to his neck. She separated her lips [again] and [finally] bit him. He was going to scream but it was muffled by Sam's hand.

She sucked his blood, the taste so delicious to her. She let go and he closed his eyes.

Hi sorry I haven't been updating. Please write reviews. Stephanie, my cousin I said about in my profile wrote the make out session parts. So please give her some credit too if you liked it. Plz no flames!

~Beautiful Nightmare


	7. Chapter7: Feelings: Part 1

Chapter 7

~Last time~

RIINNGG

Sam stopped what she was doing, startled by the phone. She hid her face with her hair.

"Sorry. Hold on." he picked up his phone to see it was Jessica, the girl he had a date with tomorrow.

He answered it.

"Hello?" Sam started kissing his abs as he talked. "Hi Baby!" he cringed at the sound of Jessica's peppy voice. "Uh…Hi."

"So where are we going tomorrow?"

"Um can I call you back I have to meet Drake at the Groovie Smoothie."

"Sure! Bye Jake!" after that he realized he didn't have her number. 'oh well' he thought to himself. Sam was kissing the bottom of his jaw. He bit his bottom lip in a seductive way and moaned. She kissed his lips and went back down to his neck. She separated her lips [again] and [finally] bit him. He was going to scream but it was muffled by Sam's hand.

She sucked his blood, the taste so delicious to her. She let go and he closed his eyes.

~Now~

She sucked his blood, the taste so delicious to her. Sam drank his blood for at least 2 full minutes. She let go and he closed his eyes.

Sam opened her eyes breathing heavily. She looked down and saw the mess she made. Blood [again] was all over her. Also some blood glided down the valley of her breasts. There was only some blood that slid to her stomach. The mess was also on Jake.

Sam was still thirsty so she licked some blood off of Jake's abs and chest. She got out of the car still in only her. Black lace bra, skinny jeans, and sneakers. She walked down the road where she can easily get hit by a car. She walked down the road like she was drunk. She was unbalanced.

Sam got back home. She took a shower, got dressed for bed and went to sleep.

~Next Day~

Freddie woke up. It was now Monday. They had no school today since it was a holiday.

'I hope Sam got back home' he thought to himself. He gets dressed and goes out the door.

He walked to Sam's house. He knocked on the door but saw it was opened. "Sam?" he asked. He went upstairs. Freddie opened Sam's door to see her sitting on her bed looking out the window.

~Freddie's POV~

I walked up to her. "Sam?". She kept staring outside the window. "hey." I whispered. I heard her sniff. She turned around and I saw her tear stained face. As I sat on her bed she crawled over to me and hugged me. She wrapped her arms around my waist. I let her get comfortable in my arms.

"Sam what happened? Why were you crying?" She held me a little tighter before answering.

"I-I …h-hurt someone. "She continued to sob. I couldn't believe what she just said.

"Sam. Do you mean you…drank someone's…blood." I asked, fearing the answer.

She nodded. She pulled away quickly and looked me in the eyes. "But I promise I didn't mean to do it." More tears streamed down her face. "It's okay." I rubbed her back. But I was wondering, how did she get to someone and not get caught?

"Sam? How did you get to the person you drank blood out of." She looked up at me.

"I don't remember. It was like something else took over me. The last thing I remember was my throat burning yesterday. And I also remember...making out with some guy I didn't even know." I keep wondering why everyone is kissing Sam. I know she's hot but how does everyone get to make out with her and not me...you didn't hear that. And what is with vampires seducing people before biting them. I also wonder how she made out with that guy. I know it's none of my business but I'm protective of her. I always have been. Ever since we were babies, before we met Carly, we were always friends. I started to like her. And then…that like turned into love.

"How did you guys start to…make out?" I felt a little uncomfortable asking that question. "did you guys…do…anything?"

"Nothing further than me kissing him on his lap and our shirts being taken off."

"Oh my gosh" I shook my head. I can't believe she just said that. My eyes were about to tear. Yup. That's how much I love her. I would cry if anything as stupid as the girl I love kissing someone else.

I can't believe the guy even agreed to kissing her when he doesn't even know her. Maybe I should tell her.

"Sam."

"Yes."

"can I tell you something?" this is going to be hard. I know she doesn't feel the same but I just want her to know I love her.

"Sure." She looks into my eyes with her gorgeous blue ones. "What is it?"

"um. This is going to be hard for me to say but…"

I held her hands. They were cold.

"I…love you."

Ooo what would her reaction be? Find out soon.


	8. Chapter 8: Feelings: Part 2

~Chapter 8~

~Previously~

Maybe I should tell her.

"Sam."

"Yes."

"can I tell you something?" this is going to be hard. I know she doesn't feel the same but I just want her to know I love her.

"Sure." She looks into my eyes with her gorgeous blue ones. "What is it?"

"um. This is going to be hard for me to say but…"

I held her hands. They were cold.

"I…love you."

~Now~ (Sam and Freddie knew each other as babies and they knew Carly at 10 years old.)

"I…love you." I can't believe I just told her that.

Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened just a little.

"Look I've…always liked you but never knew how to tell. Later on I found out I was in love with you.

"uh…um" She was still in shock.

"I know you don't feel the same way but I thought you should know." I sighed. 'I knew she wouldn't like me back' I thought to myself.

But then she finally spoke up.

"But…what about Carly. You always tell her you love her. You always flirt with her, ask her on dates…I don't understand."

I smile a small smile. "I've like-liked you since we were probably about 7 and when I started knowing more about having girlfriends I wanted to ask you out but we were too young and I needed to learn more about dating. Then I got the idea of making you jealous when we met Carly."

"So you never liked Carly. You liked…me. So you never meant those things you've said to Carly over the years?"

"Never meant anything I said to her that had to do with her and I going out. Or me liking her like that. I just like her as a friend." I rubbed light circles on her hand with my thumb. "But I know you don't like me either so I'll just…go." I stood up and walked until I felt something grab my hand. I turned around and in one second I felt something against my lips. I saw blonde hair before I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around her waist. After about 30 seconds we broke off the kiss.

"I Love You Too."

I know it's REALLY short but I'm making the next chapter right now. Hope you like it so far!

~Beautiful Nightmare


	9. Chapter 9: The Ring and Looking Paler?

~Chapter 9~

A/N: I just got a review that hurt me so I just wanted to say…

IF YOU DON'T LIKE VAMPIRE STORIES THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT!

AND IT IS NOT POLITE TO SAY STUFF LIKE THAT TO A 13 YEAR OLD GIRL WHO HAS BEEN HAVING ENOUGH PROBLEMS IN HER FUCKED UP LIFE!

Okay. I'm good. Back to the story! (plz look at my profile, whenever I update a chapter, for any information, like, pictures and videos and stuff so you can understand the story.)

* * *

"I Love You Too." I have always wanted to here those words said to me from her mouth. I feel like the happiest guy in the world!

"WouldYouLikeToGoOutWithMe?" the words came out so fast but she understood me. A smile grew on her lips.

"Yes!" She wrapped me in a hug and it felt good to have her in my arms.

~ Next Day~

I woke up remembering there was school today. Aw man, I hate school. And why's it got to be early in the morning. School should be illegal.(A/N: I've been saying that a lot lately. I'm in the 8th grade so, I get a LOT of homework. I hate that SO much.).

I stayed over at Sam's house. She didn't want to be alone. I said yes to that and I also thought to myself that maybe I could also stop her from going anywhere so she won't hurt anyone.

I looked over at Sam and she looked so peaceful and innocent. I wish I can hold her all day.

I shook Sam awake and she nudged me away. Hard. So hard I fell off her bed. Guess I forgot she is a little more stronger than she was before. As I groan in pain clutching my ribs, Sam sits up in her bed and comes to check on me.

"Oh Freddie I am so sorry." she said a little panicked.

"it's okay." I say to her. The pain was wearing off.

"Not to be rude, but how are you not burning from the sunlight?" I was curious to know about that. Don't vampires burn in the sun. her room is full of sunlight but she's not burning.

"Well…Lucas stopped by when you were sleeping. He gave me a ring to prevent me from getting burned when I go out in the sun." Now that got me upset. I hope nothing else happened while I was still asleep. I guess Sam knew what I was thinking (by his facial expression. Vampires can't read minds in my story.) because she continued. "Look, nothing happened between us. Okay? So don't worry. He only gave me a ring so I could go out in the sun and go to school." (ring in profile) Sam showed me the ring. It was on her right middle finger. It was blue with silver. There was a small 'S' in the middle too.

"Why is there an 'S' in the middle?" I asked out of curiosity.

"For my name. For example, Lucas has an 'L' in the middle of his since his name starts with an L."

"oh" then I realized.

"oh shit, we have to get to school!"

~At School~

We went to school together. We went to Sam's locker since I have all I need anyway. We saw that Carly was there.

"Hey guys!" She said as we approached her. "Sam?…did you get more paler?"

* * *

Sorry it's short again but I had a VERY rough day and it does not have to do with school since I did not go. It has to do with my [biological] father (I have a step-father and the weird thing is I love him more than my biological father) court and child support. I'm guessing you would know what has been happening since I was BORN! I Hate my father! I'm SOOOOO Happy that my step father moved in some time in December.

Anyway I hope you are enjoying this story even though the chapters are getting smaller but I promise I will make the next chapter longer than this one.

Next update will be for 'i28 Weeks Later'.

~Beautiful Nightmare


	10. Chapter 10: No More iCarly For Me?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything!

~Chapter 10~

Thanks for the reviews!

~At School~

We went to school together. We went to Sam's locker since I have all I need anyway. We saw that Carly was there.

"Hey guys!" She said as we approached her. Carly looked at Sam with a confused face. "Sam? …did you get paler?"

Uh oh. Maybe you turn pale when you first drink blood. No wonder why she wasn't pale before. "Uh No." Sam said.

"Then why do you look so pale?" Sam hesitated before answering.

"I felt a little sick. I threw up yesterday."

"Why didn't you stay home?" What is this? 20 Questions?

"I wanted to come to school. For the food." Wow. Sam is good at making people believe her.

"Oh Okay."

The Bell Rang

We went to class. Sam and I have the same homeroom and Carly has another homeroom. We sat in our seats and I saw Lucas in the very back staring out the window. I hated that guy so much with a burning passion.

Why would he even have the nerve to kill Sam? Wait…oh my gosh. I'm dating a dead girl. A dead girl I love actually. Wow, this is so cool. But I wish I had asked Sam out earlier. I wish I've gone with her when she was going to talk with Lucas at the party.

I looked back at Lucas and he was looking at Sam. My girlfriend. I narrowed my eyes at him. Why is he staring at MY girlfriend?

Oh. Right. Because he has a crush on Sam…My Sam…MY GIRLFRIEND!

All right be cool Freddie she's yours. You have the girl you love (Even though I was SO stupid not to ask her out before any of this so I could've protected her.)

~After School ~ iCarly Time~

"Come on guys we gotta do iCarly in 10 minutes! I'm gonna go get ready." Carly said as she ran up to her room.

"All right!" I Called back. I was about to go upstairs to the studio to get my camera and laptop ready but my wrist was grabbed.

"Wait." Sam said.

"What?" I asked getting a bit concerned because she looks worried about something.

"Do you think vampires can be seen on camera." Oh SHIT! Maybe we'll have time while Carly is upstairs.

"I don't know, but we can try before Carly comes back." Sam nods her head.

"Okay."

We walk up to the studio. I go toward my laptop. "Let's hope you can be seen so we can do iCarly tonight." I turn on my laptop and log in. I grab my camera, turn it on, and aim it at Sam.

"Well, can you see me?" Sam asks with hope. I look at the website where the show would play but all I saw was the room…not Sam. I look back at her. "Well?" I turn off the camera, put it down, and walk toward Sam with my hands deep inside my pockets. I look down at the ground and sigh deeply. She's not going to like this. I shake my head when I look back up toward her.

"No." Sam's eyes moved downward and her jaw was dropped a bit. She is emotionless. She's not moving. "Sam." I hug her tight and she hugs back. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." iCarly was one of the most fun things she loved to do with her two best friends. Well, actually boyfriend and best friend.

We pull away. Sam wipes a small tear that ran down her soft cheek. "I guess I can't do iCarly anymore."


	11. Chapter 11: Full Moon Means Werewolves

We pull away. Sam wipes a small tear that ran down her soft cheek. "I guess I can't do iCarly anymore."

I shake my head not liking this. Another reason to hate Lucas. The studio door opened to reveal Carly. "Come on guys the show starts in two minute." She says as she stands beside Sam. Oh no. I have to make up something. Uhhhh…

"Sam can't do the show." I tell Carly whilst grabbing the camera. Samwhips her head toward me and narrows her eyes.

"Why?" Carly asks.

"B-because Sam is s-sick…still. She um threw up in the bathroom." Sam calms down as she hears that I did not tell Carly her secret (Even though she's gonna have to tell some day).

"Aw. Then I guess Sam, you can go downstairs and rest and…um…Freddie can do the show!" I look toward Sam. She shrugs and nods.

"Okay." I agree.

"I'll go downstairs." Sam also agrees. And with that, she left.

Sam's POV

Why? Why did this have to happen to me? I can't believe this. I'm a walking dead girl. I HATE MY LIFE! I didn't want any of this to happen!

I sit on the couch of the Shay living room and cry for at least two minutes. After that I feel a gust of wind and my hair flies a bit. I turn my head to my right to see Lucas.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"There's something I have to tell you." I sigh.

"Fine. Tell me."

"There's a Full Moon tonight."

"Yeah so?" I ask bored out of my mind.

"That means Werewolves."

What the hell is h-…oh my god. Werewolves. Vampires. Werewolves and Vampires are enemies. I'm a Vampire. How can this day get any worse.

**Sorry this is SUPER short. The shortest I have ever made, but I have school tomorrow and I have to go to bed since it is like 11 pm. But don't worry. I'm going to work on the next chapter for 5 minutes, go to bed, then TRY and finish the chapter tomorrow.**


	12. Chapter 12: Unexpected Visitor

OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSHHHH! SAM KISSED FREDDIE!

I SOOO knew she WILL kiss him while talking! YAY! SEDDDDIIIIEEEE!

…on with the story.

I sit on the couch of the Shay living room and cry for at least two minutes. After that I feel a gust of wind and my hair flies a bit. I turn my head to my right to see Lucas.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"There's something I have to tell you." I sigh.

"Fine. Tell me."

"There's a Full Moon tonight."

"Yeah so?" I ask bored out of my mind.

"That means Werewolves."

What the hell is h-…oh my god. Werewolves. Vampires. Werewolves and Vampires are enemies. I'm a Vampire. How can this day get any worse?

Chapter 12

I stand up and turn toward Lucas. "Werewolves?" He nods.

"That's why you have to come with me tonight." I shake my head.

"Uh no way. I'm just gonna stay here."

"All right, but I don't think that's such a good idea." I raise my eyebrow at Lucas.

"Why?"

"Have you had any blood yet? We Vampires can't go a whole day without blood. If you stay here you might lose control. So, we have to get you blood before the moon comes up and you have to hide somewhere where no one is around."

I was super bored. I wanted him to leave. "Look, I'm going to be just fine-" Lucas cut her off.

"Yeah, _**you**_ might be just fine, but will your friends be just fine when they see you lose control. Especially Carly since she doesn't even know you're a Vampire."

He was right. Carly will _**freak **_out. But if she leaves then Carly might get suspicious and want to know what's going on and will never stop trying to figure it out until she gets an answer. "All right. Suit yourself. I feel it. You want to stay here with your friend and boyfriend. Just like when I felt that you had problems with other boys when I met you. Just…be careful." He walks away and out the door.

I sat down on the couch thinking when Freddie and Carly came down. "Hey Sam!" Carly greeted. "You feeling okay?" She sits down next to me. I start to smell blood. 'I thought the ring was to calm down Vampire thirst too. I guess I was wrong.' Sam thought to herself.

"Yeah. I'm okay." I answer nodding my head.

"Who just left? I heard the front door close." Freddie asks.

I hesitate to answer. "I need to talk to you alone." I says standing up and dragging Freddie to the kitchen leaving Carly confused.

"What's up?" Freddie asks with concern.

"Um…that was Lucas who just left."

Freddie gets angry. He doesn't want Lucas anywhere near me ever again. "Why was **he** here?" He asks rudely.

"I need your help. I haven't had any…blood and Lucas said I might lose control later. But there is something worse happening tonight."

"Like what?"

"You know how Werewolves and Vampires are enemies. Right?" Freddie nods. "Well, tonight is a full moon and they're coming out tonight." Freddie starts to understand.

He nods his head. "Okay. Let's just try and get your mind off your thirst and the werewolves."

Carly, Sam, and Freddie are sitting on the couch watching the end of a chick flick movie that [of course] Carly picked out. At the end Carly turned on the lights. "So how'd you like the movie?"

"It SUCKED!" Sam exclaimed. "I hate stupid chick flick movi-" Sam was cut off by her throat that was burning. She grabbed her throat and screamed. Freddie's eyes widened. "Sam are you okay?" He was about to put a hand around her when she fell to the ground after pushing him away.

"Sam what's wrong?" Carly asks. Sam screams more.

"Carly I think you should go upstairs." Freddie says as he tries to get her upstairs.

"No! I wanna know what's wrong with Sa-" Sam gets up and in an instant she is in front of Carly who is still by the light switch. She looks at Carly with purple veins under her eyes. Her eyes were red too. Freddie's mouth dropped. Sam was trying to fight whatever was pushing her to grab her best friend and suck her blood. Sam let out a small sob. Carly was in total shock at the scene. She saw Sam's fangs. Her best friend was a Vampire. "I'm so sorry." Sam says as she dashes out the door using her Vampire Speed leaving the door open, which let them know that she left the apartment.

Sam later finds herself in the woods. She running (Not using her speed). She doesn't know where to go. She just doesn't want to hurt anybody. She can't take it anymore. She falls to the ground sobbing hysterically.

Suddenly she hears something. It sounded like someone stepped on a twig. She sensed something behind her. She looked back but nothing was there. Sam started to breathe heavily. She was getting scared. She heard another sound and looked back the other way in front of her. Nothing. Again. She wishes she never left but she was trying to protect her friends. As she closes her eyes sobbing a bit, there was the sound of footsteps coming closer and closer to her. She turns around only to face her worst nightmare.

It had jet black fur and it was 5'3. The same height as her. It was staring directly at her.

A Werewolf.


	13. Chapter13: iTelling Carly, Jake

Sam later finds herself in the woods. She's running (Not using her speed). She doesn't know where to go. She just doesn't want to hurt anybody. Sam can't take it anymore. She falls to the ground sobbing hysterically.

Suddenly she hears something. It sounded like someone stepped on a twig. She sensed something behind her. She looked back but nothing was there. Sam started to breathe heavily. She was getting scared. She heard another sound and looked back the other way. Nothing. Again. She wishes she never left but she was trying to protect her friends. As she closes her eyes sobbing a bit, there was the sound of footsteps coming closer and closer to her. She turns around only to face her worst nightmare.

It had jet black fur and it was 5'3. The same height as her. It was staring directly at her.

A Werewolf.

**Sam's POV**

I start to breathe heavily as I stare at the creature in front of me. Why is this happening to me? Why did I have to become a Vampire? I fucking _**Hate**_ Lucas for doing this to me!

I gulp as the Wolf takes one step toward me with narrowed eyes. I cross my arms over my chest and I step back getting _**really**_ scared. It crouches down before launching at me. I fall to the ground, a few feet away from where I was, with the wolf on top of me. The wolf stares down at me. It moves its head closer to me and I turn my head to my left with a slight sob and closing my eyes. I thought I was gonna die.

Nothing's happening, so I open my eyes and look up at the werewolf. He snorts and looks behind him. I look in the direction the wolf is looking to see a Redish-Brownish colored wolf followed by 3 others (a white one, another black, and a gray wolf). Oh god. Help me.

**Freddie's POV **(after Sam rushes out)

I look toward Carly. She's staring at the door in shock. What just happened? Sam was fine at first and then all of a sudden she's screaming and clutching her throat and then she rushes out after apologizing to Carly. Maybe she said sorry to Carly cause she didn't tell her sooner.

Carly comes back to reality and turns to me slowly. "What just happened? Why was my best friend screaming in pain? How did she rush out of here so fast?" Cary was yelling at me. She wanted answers. She shakes my shoulders. "Answer ME!" I just stare at her trying to speak but nothing coming out.

Carly drops her hands at her sides. "Freddie?" She asks calmly.

"Y-yeah?" I ask finally able to talk.

"What's wrong with Sam? Please tell me."

I hesitate before answering. "She's a Vampire." Carly shakes her head not believing it. "How and when did this happen?" I guess I should tell her after what just happened.

"Well, remember the night of the party at Lucas's house? And we didn't see Sam?" Carly nodded remembering that night. "Well, the next day she came to my house with blood all over her. She started eating the food in my fridge and then threw up. That's when you came in. You hugged her tightly and asked why she had blood on her. You asked what happened and I told you she didn't know. Remember?"

Carly nodded starting to understand. "So, you're telling me that it happened the night of the party?"

"Yup. And when she finally remembered what happened and told me, you had to leave to meet that guy um…Chris right?"

"Yeah. This is all my fault." Carly says as she turns away from me and sits on the couch. I got confused as I followed her to the couch, sitting on her right side.

"Why do you think this is your fault?"

"I tuck Sam into going to the party with us when she didn't want to go."

**(A/N: Thought you should know something before we go on. I'm adding a character that I know most of you are very familiar of. Jacob Black…from Twilight. BUT this does not mean I like Twilight or that you should stop reading. It's just a character I am adding.)**

**Sam's POV**

The Redish-Brownish wolf comes toward the black wolf on top of me. The black wolf moves away from me and I sit up on my elbows. The Redish-Brownish wolf barks at the other wolves and they leave. He looks at me before turning around. He howls as the hair falls off and he turns into a Human (With shorts on!). He turns to look at me and my eyes widen in shock.

"Jake?"


	14. Chapter 14: What Happened to You?

**Chapter 14: ****What Happened to You?**

**Sam's POV**

He looks at me before turning around. He howls as the hair falls off. His snout goes in and becomes his nose and mouth. He turns into a Human (With jean shorts on! {A/N: if you turn back into a human you still wear what you were wearing before}). He turns to look at me and my eyes widen in shock.

"Jake?"

Jacob Black. He's my cousin. I haven't seen him since we were ten (six years ago). We used to play every day, but then he had to move away for some reason.

Jake narrowed his eyes at me. "Hello Samantha." He says. He never calls me Samantha. He must be upset. I get up off the ground.

"You're a Werewolf?" I can't believe I just saw my older cousin transform from Werewolf to human.

"Yeah. And you're a Vampire." Jacob **Hates **Vampires! Whenever he saw a Vampire on television or a book or something, he would saw 'I hate vampires!' or make a gagging noise. I look down fidgeting with my fingers. Jake takes a few steps toward me. "H-How did this happen?" He asks shaking his head in disbelief.

"W-well, I-I went to this P-party with my friends, C-carly and Freddie. It was at the house of a new student at our school named Lucas. Carly urged me to go to the party. I went to apologize to him cause I turned him down when he asked me out. He then said that we should talk upstairs, so I went up with him. He asked how I liked the party, I said it's cool and then everything went blank after he picked my head up with his index finger." I looked back up at Jake. He sighed looking up at me.

"I can't believe this." He shook his head. "I can't…kill my own cousin." Sam took a few steps closer to him.

"Why do Werewolves and Vampires fight anyway?" She asks in curiosity.

"I don't know. All I know is that Werewolves try to protect the state and their friends and families if a Vampire dares to attack a member."

"So, even if a family member is turned into a Vampire and not a Werewolf then you have to kill them?" I asked looking down at the ground. Jake took a deep breath.

"Yes." He replied, nodding. I can't believe this. Why was I the one to turn into a Vampire? All of a sudden something pushed me and I was thrown about seven feet away from where I was. I had my eyes closed but when I opened it I saw a brown furred werewolf on top of me. I whimpered in fear. I thought I was going to die but then I saw Jacob knock the wolf over and start attacking him in his wolf form. I crawled away backwards from them breathing heavily.

Jacob got bitten a few times but fought back as best he could. Then after watching for about two minutes not knowing what to do it felt like someone was next to me. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw it was Lucas. He was watching the fight also while trying to get me to stand up. I did as he wanted and he grabbed my hand and we took off.

**I am soooooooo sorry that I haven't updated. I am just obsessed with my Wii system. I got it like a couple weeks ago and finally got at least five games now. (The wii came with Mario Kart {I bought a black Wii with my OWN money for $150 + tax =163 and change and it came with a motion plus built in!}) I've been obsessed with the game Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles (I LUV THAT GAME) sorry I just love my Wii! Anyway I am SOOOOOOOOOO Sorry! I was also busy with my new story 'Ruining Our Lives' {iCarly} and 'iAm a Sea Creature. I will see if I can update soon.**

**~Thanx!**


	15. Chapter 15: Kidnapped and Burned

**~Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyy. How r u guys? Well, I'm back with a little bit of more ideas. Sorry I haven't updated but I had writer's block…and I got obsessed with my 3DS. Resident Evil: The Mercenaries is the first 3DS game I got (and only so far). Next I plan on getting Resident Evil: Revelations when it comes out.**

…**yes I'm obsessed and addicted to Resident Evil. Blame that on my best friend. I use to be addicted to it, then I wasn't and NOW he got me addicted AGAIN!**

…**Anyway. Enough about Resident Evil (I love RE!).**

**Here's chapter 15!**

**~Sam~**

Lucas took me home. He helped me through the window to my room. I've been thinking, Lucas doesn't seem to be **that** bad. Maybe he was just thirsty for so long. But still. Why the **hell** did it **have** to be me?

"Are You Okay?" He Asked, with concern in his eyes. I nodded.

"Yea. I'm Fine." I answered.

"Good." He was about to leave through the window until I called his name.

"Lucas wait." He turned to me. "Thanks. For bringing me back and for trying to help me out even though I've rejected your help."

Lucas smiles. "No Problem. But next time listen to what I say." He says before jumping out the window.

"SAAAAM! Your father's back from his five month trip to New York for Work!" I hear my mom yell. I go downstairs and see my mom talking to my dad. He looks at me and smiles a small smile.

"Hi Sammy." He says with open arms. I run into them. "How's it going?"

"Good."

"Great." He replies. "Hey you wanna go to the park or something so we can talk?"

"Sure." I answer with a big smile.

"Come on let's go."

* * *

I wake up with huge headache. I open my eyes. I look down and see that I'm on a chair and my wrists are strapped down and so are my legs. There are brick walls around me that are grey and there is only a bit of light in the coming from somewhere. The door 20ft away from me opens. My dad comes in with some other guy. _What the fuck is going on?_

My dad comes toward me and kneels. "Hey Sweetheart. How are You?"

_Is he really asking me that? Do I FUCKIN' LOOK all right to you?_

"Where am I?" I ask with some fear and anger in my voice. He just keeps smiling that smile that I'm starting to hate.

"Well, Sweetheart you're at my job." His smile disappears and he looks…sad? "Sammy" he begins. "I know. I know what you are." My eyes widen. _How does he know?_ "I saw you had no reflection in the mirror across from us making it look like I wasn't hugging my daughter."

I looked down, tears about to fill my eyes. "Marcus, you can leave." The man that's named Marcus left closing the door behind him and locking it. My dad looked back at me. "How do you walk in the sunlight?" he asked.

I didn't answer. A tear fell. "Sammy, please tell me. The other vampires in New York wouldn't tell me so I killed them. Do you want that to happen to you?"

Now I was REALLY afraid. _My own father will kill me? Why? And what is his job anyway if he was killing vampires in New York? Is that what he does? Kill Vampires?_

"SAM! Please Tell Me!" He begged raising his voice. I looked at him. He too had tears in his eyes. "Please."

I looked at my ring on my left ring finger. My dad followed my eyes. He took my hand in his. "Is this what prevents you from burning in the sunlight?"

I looked at him and slightly nodded. He slid the ring off my finger. I widened my eyes. "W-wait! What are you doing?" He got up and threw the ring across the floor.

"I'm sorry Sammy." He said as he walked behind me. I turned to look where was going. There was a rope hanging from the ceiling. I wasn't able to see where it led to cause right when I was looking for where it led to, I felt pain in my back. I screamed. My skin was burning. I felt the veins from under my eyes. I think today was a bad idea to wear a tank top. If I had at least a t-shirt, then I don't think it would have hurt as much. I opened my eyes slightly and saw light coming from behind. Oh no. not the sunlight. I continued to scream until I saw the sunlight disappear and the pain in my back and arms became less. I breathed very heavily. I felt like I could barely breathe.

My father walked in front of me and stared. I was bent over, panting, and sobbing.

"I'm sorry Sammy." He said before walking out the door.

I was alone in a room and I don't know if I'll ever get out of here.

I'll probably die.

By my own father.


	16. Chapter 16: Tracking Sam

Chapter 16: Tracking Sam

~Freddie~11:47 AM~

I'm afraid.

Sam hasn't returned in two days. I don't have any idea where she is.

I'm in my room. Thinking about her. My girlfriend. The girl I love with all my heart.

I'd do anything for her.

The knocking on my window interrupted my thoughts. I got up from my bed and ran toward my window hopping it was Sam. She'd always come up to my window late at night. As I lifted the blinds, my smile faded. It was Lucas. I opened the window.

"What do _you_ want?" I asked. I HATE it when he STARES at _MY_ Girlfriend. AND I hate what he did to her. She did _not_ deserve to die so early.

"I have something to tell you." He answered. I was about to close the window doors when he said: "I know where Sam is."

At that I looked back at him and asked: "What did you just say?" I'm probably just imagining what he's saying. But I hope not.

"I said: I know where Sam is. Well, no I don't but I can trace her scent."

"How?"

"When someone's bitten…by a Vampire…the Vampire that made them…will be able to…trace them by their scent."

"So, that means you can find Sam?" I asked, making sure I heard right.

"Umm…that's what I've been saying this whole time." I grinned. Very happy that he said he can find Sam. That's when I noticed…he's panting…and bleeding…

"What happened to you?" he looked at himself before answering.

"I was in a fight…with…a werewolf…" He said, panting more than he did. "We can't…use my speed…to get to…wherever…Sam is, like…I planned to. I'm too weak." His panting became less. He took deep breaths. "Let's go."

~*Sam*~

I've been here for two days already. Stuck on this chair, being burnt by my own father every three hours at day time…

I can't take this anymore. I never asked for this. At least my healing is still active. But I'm still weak.

My dad comes back in.

"Hey Sammy. How you doing?"

'How am I DOING?!' he's been torturing me for the past two (now three) days and he asks me how I'm FUCKIN' DOING?!

My hatred for him grows stronger every second. I just want to knock his head off his shoulders…or bite him and drink his blood until there is no more blood in him.

Not one single drop.

"How do you think I'm doing?" I ask with anger. I glare at him.

He walks to the wall behind me where the window is. I start to panic. "No."

He grabs on to the rope that opens the blinds. "No, no, no, no, no!"

I start to cry. The pain of sunlight hurts me. I don't want this! Why did he pick ME?!

...his own daughter…

"I'm sorry Sammy."

~General POV~

Sam's Father was about to pull the rope when he heard banging on the door. He walked toward the door and opened it.

There was a boy there about the same age as Sam or older with brown hair, brown eyes and muscles.

It was his sister's son.

Jacob Black.

The boy who swore to protect Sam when he was 11 and she was 6.

"Jacob, what are you doing here?"

"Keeping my promise from a few years ago." With that he punched his uncle in the face, breaking his nose.

He'll be out for a while because Werewolves are stronger than humans too like vampires.

"Let's get out of here."

Jacob unlocked Sam's binds and picked her up bridal style. He carried her weak body out of the building and to her home.

About 30 mins. Later

Lucas and Freddie were standing in front of an abandoned looking building. But the thing was…Lucas lost her scent.

He couldn't track her anymore.

"Come on. Let's look for her." Lucas instructed. He thought maybe he could still look for her in there even if he can't sense her presence right now in case there was some reason why he couldn't sense her.

When Lucas entered the building he sniffed the air for her blood. He smelled it but it was very faint. He pulled Freddie with him to follow the smell before it went away.

They went downstairs and through a heavy metal door. They found a chair in the middle, a small window behind it, and a rope hanging that was connected to the blinds on the window.

"Where is she?" Freddie asked.

"I don't know. Wait." Lucas sniffed around a bit. "She's not here anymore."

"Great! You made us come all the way here and Sam is not even here!"

"Let's go. I think we can follow her to wherever she's goi-" Lucas stopped. He smelt something else.

"What is it?"

Lucas sniffed the air again. "I smell a mutt." Lucas growled.

Freddie raised an eyebrow. "A Mutt?"

"Werewolf."

Freddie's eyes widened. "Greeeaaaat…Vampires and now Werewolves…My life gets better and better."

"Let's just go. I think I know where to find her."

After Lucas and Freddie found the room Sam was in…

Jacob laid Sam on her bed. She was very pale and weak. Jacob didn't like seeing his younger cousin this way, so he had an idea.

Werewolves are fast too, so he ran all the way to the closest hospital.

He went through a window into a room where he smelt so much blood he had to cover his mouth and nose. He looked around the room before grabbing two bags and jumping out the window.

Sam woke up, wondering how she was in her room. She hasn't been in her room for a while. She heard her window opening and turned to see Jacob coming in.

"Wha-" Sam started but Jake shushed her with a finger to his lips. He handed one bag over to her.

"Drink this." He commanded. Sam grabbed one of the bags out of his right hand, ripped it open, and drank the blood.

Jake looked away, a bit disgusted. _Why did this have to happen to her…?_

A few minutes later Sam and Jake were sitting on her bed talking about their lives before seeing each other again.

They heard banging downstairs. Jacob followed Sam downstairs to the front door. Sam opened the door and there stood Lucas and Freddie.

"Sam!"

"Freddie!" Freddie hugged her tightly.

"Where've you been?!"


	17. Chapter 17: How It Has To Be

**Chapter 17:**** How It Has To Be**

Sam told Freddie about her father knowing about her being a vampire and trapping her in an underground room, burning her.

After that, Lucas's cell phone rang.

"Yea…Are you serious...okay I'll be there."

"What's wrong?" Sam asked. Lucas sighed.

"Werewolves. They're coming here. They know about there being another vampire and they want to destroy all of us vampires."

Sam's eyes widened. "…what…?"

She couldn't believe how her life was. _I am going to die tonight for sure… _She thought.

Jacob saw Sam's face and wished he could do something. "Don't worry Sam; I won't let anything happen to you." He turned to Lucas. "I told them not to do this. I'm gonna go see if I can talk to them…again." With that, he left Sam's room.

Jacob ran toward the woods near a river. He walked over toward the big cabin where he and his werewolf companions live. He barged into the cabin.

"Nathaniel!" He screamed the name of the pack's leader. Nathaniel turned around.

"Ah. Jacob. You're here." Nathaniel said as he stood up and crossed his arms over his bare chest. "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" He asked angrily.

"Well, to take out the vampire of course. Once we destroy the vampires of Seattle, the leader will come to us."

"Why would he come to us?"

"Because his the son of the leader lives in Seattle. When he finds out that the vampires of Seattle have been attacked, he'd come back to Seattle and we'll have him cornered. When he's dead, All the vampires of the world will die."

Jacob shook his head. "I'm not letting you do that." Nathaniel and the others stared at Jacob with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?" asked his confused friend, Matt.

Jacob sighed. "My cousin. She's the new vampire. But it was against her will! and i'm not going to let you destroy her!" Jacob growled.

Nathaniel didn't like what he was hearing. Jacob begged him not to attack the vampires but didn't say why. Now he knows. "I'm sorry Jake. But this is how it has to be. If we allow the vampires to live, they will hunt all humans and kill them. They might even destroy us. This is one of the only chances we have. I know you and Samantha are close but... "

Jacob left. Not saying a word. _I'm __**not**__ letting you hurt Sam...__**Never**__..._

It started to rain. Sam and Freddie were in Sam's room. Lucas left to help his friend warn his brothers and the other vampires about the werewolves.

"Are you okay?" Freddie asked. Sam nodded.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, because of everything that's happened..."

"Yeah, I guess. It's still hard to believe that...i'm a vampire."

"Sure is unbelievable."

A few minutes of silence passed. "So how's Calry?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen her since the day you lost control."

"Oh."

Freddie got up from the seat in front of Sam's desk and sat down next to her on her bed. He rubbed her shoulder. "You sure you're okay?"

"No...I don't want to be like this." Sam whispered. Freddie hugged her and Sam hugged him back. When they pulled away Freddie looked at her lips craving to have them pressed up against his. It's been so long since they've kissed. They leaned in to each other and their lips touched, moving in sync.

It didn't last long when Lucas barged in the room causing Sam and Freddie to pull away.

"We gotta go!" He said as he grabbed Sam and Freddie's hands, dragging them out of the house.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"They're coming."

_**Leave a review of what you think!**_ **:)**


End file.
